


Too Sweet

by Mamlaka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Construction Worker Dean Winchester, Cookies, Fluff, Good Lucifer (Supernatural), Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Multi, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamlaka/pseuds/Mamlaka
Summary: Little bits from Castiel and Dean's relationship, from the awkwardness of high school romance  to children.





	Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> When you should be writing for a chapter you have but you don't want to so you write this because you want to write just not that

"Sam, God. I think I'm in love. He's great. And perfect. And I want to marry him," Dean grins at his younger brother, eyes wide.

"You just met him, Dean." Sam sighs, shaking his head.

"So? He's perfect." Dean counters.

"Does he even know your name?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. I think. I hope," Dean trails off, looking towards the side.

"Dean, listen, you're great and all, but he does know you and if he doesn't know you, you don't have a chance." Sam sighs.

Dean gasps. "Don't say such words, Sammy! You wound me!" Dean gasps, falling over into his brother's shoulder.

"Dean! You're crushing me!" Sam cries, pushing Dean away.

Dean laughs.

* * *

 

"Hello, Dean." Castiel says, smiling at the boy in front of him.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Dean asks.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out this weekend?" Castiel asks, stepping from foot to foot.

"Yeah! If course!" Dean coughs." I uh, I mean... yeah sure whatever," he blushes, hastily grabbing his backpack out of his locker.

"Great! Can you pick me up? I know that's weird because I asked you, but my brothers are  super protective and won't let me drive myself anywhere without them. And them driving us would be weird," Castiel rambles on, clearly flustered.

"Yeah sure. You know I always have time for you, Cas." Dean smiles, and Castiel blushes.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel blushes before he turns away, walking to his class.

* * *

"No." Gabriel looks disgusted, Michael traumatized, and Lucifer, Lucifer looks like he wants to gut him.

"Guys, it's just prom. Nothing's gonna happen!" Castiel cries, eyes wide.

"That's what I said!" Gabriel hisses. "And look where I am!"

"I am not you, Gabriel," Castiel sighs.

"Yes, but he's a Winchester." Lucifer growls, eyes narrowed. "And Winchesters are not to be trusted,"

"But he's Dean! We've been friends forever, so what's the problem now?" Castiel argues, huffing angrily.

"Castiel, listen. You are my younger brother, and I would do anything for you. And I'm trying to keep you safe. Dean isn't right for you. He never has been. And until now, it hasn't been a problem, because he hasn't done anything," Michael sighs, rubbing his face. "And now that he has, I do not think it wise for your friendship with him to continue."

~♡~

Castiel crawls out through the window to meet Dean for the prom that Friday. He knows if he gets caught he'll never be able to see Dean or go outside, so he's risking everything, but it's worth it for Dean. 

"Heya, Cas!" Dean grins, opening the door for the younger male to step inside.

"Hello Dean." Cas replies, biting his lip.

"You know, we don't have to do this," Dean mumbles, climbing into the drivers seat.

"I want to, Dean," Castiel sighs, looking out the window. "But if they find me..." 

"They won't. And you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I don't care," Dean smiles lightly at Castiel, who blushes and looks away. 

"Let's go, Dean."

~♡~

His brothers found out. 

And Castiel wasn't allowed out of the house for three months  besides to go to school and work.

* * *

 

Dean smiles as he runs a hand through his boyfriend's hair. Castiel was settled in front of him, in one of Dean's sweatshirts, sleeping away the day. Dean was supposed to be too, but he would much rather watch his angel sleep.

"God, you're beautiful." Dean sighs, playing with Castiel's soft hair.

"Thank you, Dean. But I have to disagree." Cas mumbles, lacing his fingers with Dean.

Castiel and Dean had recently moved into a dorm in the local college. Dean had hated himself for it, dragging his boyfriend down like that, but Castiel had insisted that he wouldn't be leaving Dean.

"What are you talking about?"Dean asks, sitting up. "You're the best looking guy I've ever met." 

"You said the same thing about Sam when he asked Jess out." Castiel sighs, looking away.

"Yeah, sure. But that was a lie." Dean rolls his eyes, smiling. "But really, Angel. I've never seen anyone that takes my breath away. Until I met you."

Castiel smiles. "Thank you, Dean. And I myself have never seen a more attractive and smart man." 

Dean grins. "Obviously." 

Castiel laughs.

* * *

"Go for it." Ellen grins.

"I agree. I think you should." Sam agrees, rolling his eyes.

"What if he says no?" Dean stresses, pacing around the room.

"Kid? Go for it. He loves you. I don't understand why, but he does. And he obviously wants you. So do it." Bobby grins.

"Okay. Yeah. Okay." 

* * *

Castiel smiles as Dean leads him through the restaurant. He had told Cas that they were going out, and that it was important, but he hasn't explained what or why. Cas didn't mind much, since it was Dean. 

His smile brightens as Dean pulls out his chair for him, before pushing him in and sitting back in his seat across from him. 

"So, I wanted to take you out, and I wanted to make this..." Dean trails off, confused about his words. "Special. I wanted to make our anniversary special." He finishes, passing Cas a menu.

Castiel grins. "You're doing great, Dean."

"Thanks, Angel." 

Castiel blushes. He had never understood why Dean insisted on that nickname, but he had always called him that. 

"What can I get you?" The waitress asks.

"Hi. Yeah can I get a Spaghetti meatball special?" Dean asks, grinning at her. 

She blushes and nods before she turns to Castiel. "And for you?"

"Can I get a Caesar salad?" He smiles politely, obviously pissed that she was crushing over Dean.

"Sure. I'll be out with your order in a sec." She smiles before sauntering away.

"I hate when waiters and waitresses do that," Cas pouts.

"Do what?" 

"Fawn over you," he huffs, looking away.

"Awwww, baby. Are you jealous?" Dean grins, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"No, because I know nothing will ever happen." Castiel smiles.

"Exactly. Nothing." Dean smiles, dropping to his knee in front of Cas." I don't want anyone, anyone besides you. Ever." 

"Dean,"

"And I have no clue where I would be without you." Dean let's out a small chuckle. "I need you, Cas. And I don't ever want to miss out on any opportunity to make you mine. Forever." Dean releases a small breath before taking a ring out of his pocket. "So Castiel Novak, will you marry me?" 

"Yes! Dean! Of course!" Cas grins, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders.

* * *

"Don't worry,  Angel. They'll love it." Dean grins, his hands coming to rest at his husband's hips. 

"I hope so. What if they don't though?" Castiel worries, biting his lip.

"It's purple, has stars, music, and toys! That's what the agency said they like." Dean sighs contentedly, pressing his face into Castiel's neck and swaying their hips.

"You're right. I'm just so nervous. I want to give them the perfect life, you know?" Castiel sighs, smiling at Dean's gentleness.

"You're gonna be a great parent, Angel. The best." Dean smiles.

"No, I'll be second to you." Cas returns.

"Thanks, Angel," 

* * *

"Hello, Claire, Emma. I'm Castiel, and this is Dean. We'll be adopting you two." Castiel smiles lightly at the two girls.

"You two are a cute couple." Emma nods, and Claire gasps.

"Emma! That's rude!" 

"Not at all," Dean smiles. "I like to think we make a a pretty cute couple." 

"You do. I think we could have a pretty nice family." Emma annouces. 

"I'm sorry. Emma is very rude." Claire apologizes quietly to Castiel.

"That's quite all right. I don't think she's rude at all. I think you both are quite charming," Castiel smiles down at her, and Claire blushes. 

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester. People normally aren't this nice to us." Claire mumbles, looking away.

"You don't have to call me Mr. Winchester, honey. You can call me Cas, Dad, whatever. If Mr. Winchester makes you more comfortable, that's fine, I just want you to know you don't have to." 

"Okay. I like Dad. May I call you that?" Claire asks.

"Of course, Claire. Whatever you would like." Cas smiles at her.

"I think they're getting along." Claire announces, pointing towards Dean and Emma who were currently screaming at a pigeon.

Castiel smiles. "I think we're all gonna be great together."

"I agree."

* * *

"Dad? Pops? Can I talk to you?" Emma asks, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Of course honey. What is it?" Castiel asks, setting the plate of cookies he had been baking down.

"You can tell us anything, Ems." Dean grins.

"So. I um. I'm..." Emma trails off, looking to the side.

"Honey, whatever it is, you can tell us."

"I'm, okay." She takes a breath. "I'm Pansexual. And I know it's stupid to be this nervous, but I just, I really wanted you to know. And I know it's weird and a lot of people don't think that's there's more than two genders and there is and I think them all and-" she cuts herself off.

"Oh, honey." Cas smiles gently at his daughter before enveloping her in a warm hug. "You know we love and support you, no matter what. And who cares? You're father is too." 

Emma's mouth falls open. "Really?" 

"Yep. If it has a hole you can-" Dean's statement is cut off by a rough tap to his arm by Castiel.

Emma laughs.

* * *

"I can't believe she's leaving." Cas sighs quietly.

"Mr. Winchester, she loves you. And so does Emma.  They'll call all the time." A student, Becky, says, patting his back.

"When did you guys get so smart?" Castiel asks, smiling at his students. 

"When you started teaching us!" The class cries.

~♡~

"I don't want them to leave, Sammy. I dunno if I can deal with this." Dean huffs.

"They're just going to college, Dean. They'll be fine." Ellen rolls her eyes, taking a hammer out of the drawer.

"Yeah, but they're my little girls, and they mean so much to me, I just..." 

"Dean seriously, they'll be fine." Sam sighs, rolling his eyes. "Now if we don't get to work Bobby might hurt us."

Ellen grins. "Not me."

"That's not fair!" Dean whines, smiling all the while. "You're married to him!" 

"Yep." Ellen grins, adjusting her hard hat.

* * *

Castiel smiles at his son-in-law. He was a good kid, and Castiel did like him. Dean didn't, obviously, but of course, nobody was good enough for his little girl.

They had just gotten married, and Dean had been pissy the whole time. He was trying to be pissy politely, but was doing quite a bad job.

"I don't like the kid, Angel." Dean huffs.

"I know. But our daughter is happy, and that's what matters. Besides," Castiel smiles miraculously. "My brother's didn't approve of us, and look where we are." He places a kiss to his husbands cheek.

"I hate it when you're adorable and sweet like this." 

"No you don't. You love it when I'm too sweet." 

"I also hate it when you're right." Dean grins.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
